


Голый энтузиазм

by herat



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на один фест под заявку "АУ по мотивам раннего творчества Макэвоя. Джеймс - подросток-проститутка и ловит клиентов на улице, Майкл - взрослый обеспеченный мужчина, настроенный на долгий обстоятельный секс в комфортном помещении. Майкл получает свое, но Джеймс закрыт и пугается ласковости клиента. Можно и флаффный ХЭ."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голый энтузиазм

Это, конечно же, глупость. Но иногда, под настроение Майклу нравится делать глупости. К тому же всегда можно свалить вину на Киру. В качестве компенсации морального ущерба. В день свадьбы, вручая невесту наивному жениху, мистер Найтли если не из человеколюбия, то хотя бы из банальной мужской солидарности должен был предупредить: «Наша дочь – вполне возможно, орудие Сатаны, спасайся, пока еще можешь». Но мистер Найтли малодушно промолчал. О том, какое «сокровище» досталось ему, пока смерть, тюрьма или главврач не разлучат их, Майкл догадался где-то на третий день свадебного круиза, дрейфуя посреди Тихого океана. Бежать было некуда.  
\- Сколько?  
В ответ паренек называет совершенно смехотворную сумму, за которую настоящий профессионал не расщедрился бы даже на воздушный поцелуй. Но с другой стороны, причем здесь профессионалы? Мальчишка из трущоб. Тощий, растрепанный, совсем зеленый и, наверняка, неопытный.  
\- Залезай.  
А виновата все равно Кира.  
  
Конец месяца – это время для занятий спортом. Альпинизм - вверх и вниз по пожарной лестнице, чтоб, не дай Бог, не попасться на глаза домовладельцу. Бег с препятствиями – от кредиторов. Бокс – с ними же, если догонят. И, разумеется, старая-добрая гимнастика – на четвереньках или раком. Но это только когда совсем припрет. Как сейчас.  
Они летят по ночному Лондону, уверенно лавируя в неиссякающем потоке машин, и вместо того, чтобы любоваться ярким городским пейзажем, Джеймс исподтишка разглядывает клиента. Тридцатник. Явно при деньгах, причем больших деньгах. Дорогой костюм, дорогой парфюм, дорогая тачка, и отель, наверняка, тоже будет не из дешевых. По скромному опыту МакЭвоя все вместе это всегда приводит к одному из двух вариантов: либо в постели мужик полный ноль, а, может быть, даже минус, либо природа обделила его чем-то другим, если вы понимаете.  
А с другой стороны, кто сказал, что работа должна приносить удовольствие? Деньги она должна приносить.  
  
Мальчишка явно чувствует себя здесь не в своей тарелке. Да и смотрится, если честно, нелепо. Хотя это всего лишь вопрос соответствующего гардероба. И еще, может быть, толики уверенности в себе. Кстати, как его звать-то, а то все мальчишка, да мальчишка?  
\- Я Майкл.  
\- Джеймс, - после секундного колебания отзывается… ну вот опять! К педофилии семимильными шагами.  
\- Выпьешь что-нибудь?  
И кто бы мог подумать? Этот сравнительно простой вопрос ставит Джеймса в тупик.  
  
\- Я… я буду то же, что и ты.  
Правильный ответ: «Нет, спасибо», если, конечно, ты не хочешь однажды проснуться в каком-нибудь подвале без единой надежды на спасение. Простую ловкость рук еще никто не отменял, а современная фармацевтика явно задалась целью облегчить жизнь каждому больному садисту в пределах досягаемости. И Джеймс понятия не имеет, что он творит. Но ему нравится.  
\- За что пьем?  
\- За мой развод, - задорно звякают друг о дружку аккуратные кубики льда, падая в стакан, и когда их пальцы на мгновение соприкасаются, поглаживая то ли холодное стекло, то ли теплую кожу, Джеймс совершенно точно чувствует легкий электрический разряд. - Этим вечером моя Уже-слава-Богу-бывшая сделала меня самым счастливым мужчиной на свете.  
\- Большинство людей сейчас напивались бы с горя.  
\- Большинству людей не пришлось три года выживать в одном доме с Кирой, им меня не понять.  
Свой стакан, вздрогнув от воспоминаний, Майкл осушает одним жадным глотком и тут же падает в мягкое кожаное кресло. И шепчет с непривычной теплотой:  
\- Иди сюда.  
И у Джеймса почему-то подламываются ноги. Он делает четыре неуверенных шага. Ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы опуститься перед клиентом на колени и приступить к «прелюдии». Но клиент играет на опережение. И хастлеру остается только наблюдать за процессом, позволяя бесцеремонно стягивать с себя одежду, жадно припадая губами к каждому сантиметру обнажившейся кожи, и оглаживать худые бока, и нагло мять ягодицы, то и дело соскальзывая пальцами в расселину, и даже... О, Боже!  
  
И ведь не обмануло же предчувствие: совсем зеленый. Мальчишка, мать его! Так возбуждающе смущается, хватает ртом воздух, крепко зажмурив глаза, и все никак не может решиться положить руку ему на затылок. А тело меж тем само отзывается на ласку, просит о большем, нетерпеливо выгибается навстречу. И им, наверно, лучше перебраться на кровать, пока все не закончилось вот так, едва начавшись.  
  
В самый неподходящий момент Майкл вдруг решает прерваться. И далась ему эта кровать? В кресле тоже неплохо получалось. Просто диво, как хорошо получалось в кресле. Парни с улицы – это совершенно другая весовая категория. Они трахаются так же, как живут: нагло, с нахрапом, не особо церемонясь и думая только о собственной разрядке. Джеймс обычно догоняется уже после. Ручками, ручками.  
Сейчас же его с упоением ласкают, заставляя задыхаться от зависти ко всем, кого эти губы целовали прежде. Его растягивают медленно и со знанием дела, вытворяя пальцами совершенно непотребные вещи. Ему шепчут слова, которых он никогда раньше не слышал и, наверно, уже не услышит вновь. Красивые нежные слова, словно искры обжигающие кожу вместе с дыханием. В него входят, а не вламываются, прислушиваясь к каждому стону. Его берут, ни на минуту не отводя темнеющего от страсти взгляда, и Джеймс цепляется за плечи любовника, соскальзывая в бездну…  
  
На следующее утро Майкл просыпается один в остывшей постели. Мышцы приятно ноют, давненько у них с Кирой не случалось таких выматывающих марафонов. Бумажник стал на пять сотен легче. Гораздо больше, чем они договаривались, и гораздо меньше, чем мальчишка на самом деле стоил. Надо бы найти и доплатить.

  
  
\- Вообще работа несложная, - обещает улыбчивая блондинка, ставя перед МакЭвоем чашку дымящегося кофе, - отвечаешь на звонки, копируешь документы и меняешь пепельницы. Главное – пепельницы. Он смолит так, что его горло и легкие рыдали бы, обнявшись, если бы только могли. Ну как, справишься?  
А Джеймс периодически щиплет свою ладонь, до сих пор не веря, что его действительно пригласили на собеседование. Работа без раздевания в солидной фирме в центре города. Про оклад вообще переспрашивать страшно: вдруг послышалось. Экс-хастлер слегка вошел в раж, рассылая свое резюме всем без разбору и, честно сказать, даже не ждал ответа. Просто его до чертиков напугала та безумная ночь с Майклом. Потому то блядь – это ни в коем случае не призвание, а именно профессия, и пока она не приносит вам ничего кроме финансового удовлетворения, все в порядке. Честное слово, бывает и хуже. Но если вы просыпаетесь под утро с единственной мыслью, фланирующей в пустой голове: как бы снова поскорее забраться на хуй спящего рядом клиента… Вот тогда пора бежать со всех ног. Работать по профессии вы больше не сможете, доказано практикой: того, что было раньше, теперь станет отчаянно мало. А секс, тем более за деньги, еще не повод для знакомства.  
Но это ничего: поводов на свете много. Судьбу, если уж она берется за дело, вообще трудно сбить с толку.  
\- Доброе утро.  
  
Надо же, сам нашелся!  
Сказать, что Майкл действительно искал, было бы преувеличением, но пару раз мимо памятного фонаря он все-таки проехал. А самое смешное: Фассбендер даже сам себе до сих пор не может ответить на один простой вопрос «чем ему так приглянулся этот мальчишка?». Ответить не может, а желание осчастливить Джен внеплановым отгулом и нагнуть сбежавшего любовника над ближайшей горизонтальной поверхностью с каждой минутой все крепнет.  
\- Знакомьтесь, это Джеймс – наш новый сотрудник, - с плохо скрываемым торжеством в голосе сладко щебечет Дженнифер. О втором секретаре она мечтает уже без малого полгода. Вслух. – А это Майкл – наш рабовладелец.  
\- Не пугай его раньше времени.  
«Он и так напуганный», - рвется с языка. Мальчишка смотрит на нового босса так, словно тот, по меньшей мере, собирается им отобедать. И именно поэтому перед тем, как уединиться со своими фантазиями в кабинете, Майкл на всякий случай предупреждает Джен:  
\- Не забудь запереть входную дверь: он склонен к побегу.  
Раз Миссисипи, два Миссисипи…  
  
\- Я этим больше не занимаюсь!  
А еще неплохо бы упомянуть о том, что он вернет все деньги. То есть, конечно, не _все_ деньги. Половину из них Джеймс честно отработал и уже отдал домовладельцу… Только, кажется, Майкл услышал все, что его интересовало.  
\- Ты любишь индийскую кухню? – совершенно не к месту спрашивает он, сбивая МакЭвоя с мысли.  
\- Что?  
\- Индийская кухня, - терпеливо повторяет мужчина. - Рис, овощи. Много специй, - а потом, не меняя будничного тона, бессовестно добавляет. - За деньги ты больше не трахаешься, это я понял. А как насчет голого энтузиазма? 


End file.
